User blog:ShaunoftheRed/AS2: Roster Reasoning
Hey guys. Haven't been round here much lately but just thought I'd swing by to see how the wiki was doing. Things have certainly died down a bit anyway, we're becoming much less active than, say, a year ago haha. Anyway I just thought I would voice out my opinions on newcomers and give reasons for why I want them. This isn't much of a prediction list but it's not over the top. Consider it a 'wishlist within reason'. Solid Snake Why wasn't he in the first one? I mean really. I'm not going on a rant here but he just seems so out of place NOT being there. He IS a Playstation Allstar. More so than the Big Daddy anyway. I mean I guess I can kinda see how they wanted to represent the new game so they used Raiden instead but even so, why not have Snake too? I mean Metal Gear is a big franchise, it probably deserves it. He made it Smash but not this? No. Shaun not happy. Speaking of, in Smash they had to kind of supress him. Like, mute how he would actually fight. No gunfire or anything of the sorts. However, here (Where the rating is higher) he could actually use his guns. They could be more true to his character. even the little things like... having him take out a cigerette and smoke it for an idle animation. Or whatever. I just think there is a huge oppertunity missed here. Hopefully he is the second one. He's like on the top priority list... I think so anyway. Lemming Bit of an odd choice but I suppose it actually makes kind of sense? I mean I get that lemmings is a prodominantly PC game. That's how it started out anyway but I'm pretty sure it became a lot more Playstationy once the PS1 came around. So I'm using that as my basis :D But in all seriousness, I reckon that by using all of his gadgets and tools andwhat-not they could use some imagination and come up with a pretty unique and tactically handy character. Also, Lemmings are adoreable :P Rayman I get that with Origins and stuff Rayman has kind of shifted onto Nintendo but back in the PS1 days he was like... top tier Playstation guy along with Crash and Spyro. His 3D adventures were great and imo apart of PS history. For this reason I think he should be in. He, Crash and Spyro. Who I will get to later. Thought I would have more to say on this tbh. oh well :P Crash He's Crash. He is literally the mascot of the PS1. We need him in xD Lara croft These reasons are really beginning to run together because in the case of Lara, it is because of how successful Tomb Raider was on the PS1. She is an icon of that console. I mean without ANY TR representation it feels a little empty. IMO anyway. And in terms of comparing her to drake, she could have totally different moves. Drake is pretty much just fists, guns and a barrel, whereas Lara could have her bow, her axe, rope utility, and all sorts of other equiptment to differentiate her. js :P Cloud I don't know much about Final Fantasy. Never played it. However, I do know that FF7 was pretty big and successful and that Cloud is an iconic character for the PS1. A lot of people wanted him and who am I to go against that? I haven't even played the game! Plus I mean look at that sword. It's badass Abe He was cancelled DLC for the first one. That is it. He was clearly meant to be in the game and there'd be no reason for them to remove him. Spyro See Crash. But also, he could be a very uniqe fighter, being the only quadpedal one. And as a dragon he could perhaps fly around. Holding X in the air could make him fly, hovering in place and then side and up and down could be used to navigate him around, making him a very mobile character. Although I guess for balancing, during this time he would only be able to use like his fire breath or something. Dart See Abe. Agent 47 Ok this is debatably one of the least likely characters to get the cut. This is more of a personal preference than anything else. I loved the Hitman games and I just want to see representation in this game really. I've seen some of the forum posts and people argue that he's too lifelike and bulky to be in this game, which is silly because first of all, if you've played Hitman then he is trained to the absolute pinnacle of human physical condition... More or less. He would be quite quick on his feet, I'd think. And also... Big Daddy? I mean isn't he "Quite Bulky"? Man, this Big Daddy argument is a goldmine for examples, right? :D Shadow I've covered him before loosly but to sumerise, I feel like Shadow would be an epic character to play as in this for 3 reasons. 1: He has awesome chaos abilities! And his could use his guns! (He wouldn't in Smash) 2: Sonic is in Smash, making a nice contrast of the games 3: If we're gonna have anything Sonic in this game then I think it should be Shadow. I mean Sonic himself doesn't really feel right but Shdow followed a much darker tone which makes him feel.... I dunno... I guess more Playstationy? I just see him as a Playstation guy tbh. Sora See Cloud CJ Now I know what you're thinking. Well... maybe. Most people hate the idea of GTA rep in this game, saying that "That's not Playstation enough" or "All they have is guns! They're just normal guys!" and I hate those people. because those are not real arguments. First of all GTA has had a strong history with Playstation, making a hit, iconic title for pretty much all 4 systems to this day (GTA3 was released for the PS1, right?), Also, the reason I have chosen CJ is that San Andreas is literally the best selling game of the PS2. In other words, it could define the PS2. I mean that's gotta count for something right? And as for being a regular guy I actually had an idea for how he could work. What is GTA about? Guns and Vehicles, right? Those are the 2 blockbuster points of GTA. So let's take a look at the guns sides of things (Which, keeping in the Allstars controls formula, would probably be Triangle) Neutral Triangle would not be an attack. What that button would do, is cycle between weapon types. So for instance - from pistol to SMG to Assault Rifle to Shotgun to Sniper to Heavy Duty Weapons to Grenades. This makes 7 catagories. and then Side, Up and Down would be whichever chosen weapon in the desired direction. Think of it as Shulk's Neutral Special in Smash. Except it's a constant so you can choose whichever one at any time and they last for as long as you want.... and there's 7 of them. Now to represent vehicles in a moveset would be tricky but not impossible. We're talking San andreas so Up Circle would be the Jetpack no questions asked. And then I suppose Neutral would be to mount a bike? Side to accelerate, X to bunny hop and Triangle and Square to shoot a pistol and toss a grenade respectively? I dunno. I haven't really thought it all out yet but that's the skeleton. And the best thing about this idea is that it's not character specific! Meaning that SONY could pull a "Bowser JR" And you could choose between playing as - Claude, Tommy, CJ, Niko, Michael Franklin and Trevor. 7 characters in one.... With 21 Triangle moves. Hopefully that's not too crouded for one character. Buzz Honestly, I don't know why this guy wasn't in the first one. Buzz was SUCH a huge hit. Everyone loved Buzz. And it's not like he has no material to work with. he could throw pies about, set bombs, steal points (AP) and he could use his remote for his square moves. Not usre how but there's something there. Just something to think about. And he's 1st party so no problems there. Chell Chell is another Agent 47 case. Except I think she may have a higher chance. There's nothing about her making her stand out as particularly Playsation. She seems to be shared equally between PS, Xbox and PC with no home system but nevertheless, it'd be cool to see her in allstars. She would be the most vertisitile by far. Her neutral (Let's say Triangle) could be a simply portal shot (Obviously she would have 2) and I personally think it should stay true to the source material and the portals should behave literally exactly as they do in Portal. Nothing special or different about them, they just act as a doorway between one part of the stage and another. I think with this it could give the player a lot of room to experiemnt and have fun with her. Come up with tactics and such. The only problem I can think of is that people could totally use it to just run away kinda like Sackboy's Checkpoint and then just close off the portal. hm... Ezio He's another Chell case really. Nothing about him leans towards Playstation but Assassin's creed is just so big and Ezio is so well known that I figured ok why not? People would to play as him. His freerunning skills would allow him to wall jump around with ease and stuff so there's that too. This is more arbitrary than anything else tbh. What do you guys think? Tag Ok this one I really do wanna see. Even though Modnation Racers was not the best selling of games (Hey, neither was Fat Princess! Or Starhawk!) I think Tag should be in as he would not only be the only character represent a racing game, (Twisted Metal does not count) he could be the only character to actually fight not on his feet but in his actual little car! The cars in that game are so tiny and cartoonish so it's not like a massive stretch of the imagination to picture a fight with Tag in his Car in it. I guess he would be largely faster than the rest but not able to jump as high? Or something. Also, on unique small feature would that unlike every other character who when pushing the stick forward and then letting go will make them run and then stop, Tag would simply rolls forwards in that direction, unrevving. As if holding side was just the accellerator... and he has no brakes... This would make sure that he was like always moving. He'd be a speedy character, I reckon. And it's not like he has no weapons to work with. Lucas Kellen So we have Radec, a bad guy. Why not bring this new guy in? A Good guy? I mean Shadow Fall was a fairly successful launch title and Killzone is a popular series so I reckon why not? But honestly, my biggest motivation for including him in this, was his O.W.L. For those who don't have the game, this was a small flying robot thing (Think of the thing from flubber) which would follow Lucas around and could perform various fucntions at his command. And Imo, this little guy was MADE for allstars 2! The controls for him in the game are literally the directional format you use in Smash and Allstars. Up is his guns to shoot nearby opponents, Left is his Zipline, right is to stun nearby opponents (Let's pretend that's neutral) and down is to drop a shield infront of Lucas. I reckon if Lucas actually does make it in then the O.W.L. would just be all of his circle moves. Except the shield could act as like a reflector or something. That's my idea anyway. Knack Oh god Knack. Man, that game was a flop. I'll be honest, I have 0% interest in seeing Knack in this game. The only reason he is here is because I think it is likely. if there is an alstars 2 SONY will almost certainly stick knack in. They seems to like that guy. Same with Delsin. There are almost garanteed to be in. It's predictable if I do say so. So yeah that's that discussed. Delsin I love this guy. Not particulary for his character but mostly for his powers. I love his absorption ability giving him the capacity for multiple powers. WHEN they put this guy in Allstars 2 I would really want them to represent all powers in the game. Perhaps they could do a Toro and make him switch between Smoke, Neon and Video (I really want concrete to be his Level 3 tbh) whenever you feel like. and the best part is that with that power absorption, he could be Allstars's Kirby! One of his moves (Or just his throw) could be to take in one of the abilities of the character he is using it on and it would compeltely alter his moveset. I dont really know what I'm doing here tbh I haven't worked out all the kinks but I'm sure there's something genius within him as a potential fighter. Aiden Pearce When Watchdogs was first announced the hype was quite strong and I really liked the idea of a game about hacking. Then I figured (Despite the Chell/Exio/Agent 47 complex) that he should be in Allstars. A fighter using hacking to attack his opponents sounded like something really imaginative and kinda awesome. Then Watchdogs actually came out and it was a bit of a flop. It kinda disapointed me. And now it's 2015 and I realy don't see him getting into this game at all. I'm not even sure why he's still on my list tbh, I just haven't been bothered enough to do so. but here he is anyway so I guess I've discussed him. Meh. Know knows. If he actually does make it in you all owe me a Coke. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts